


Använd dina ord

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Modern AUs [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk in Public, Dirty talk in Swedish, Dom/sub, F/M, Groping, POV First Person, Public Display of Affection, dom!Ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: Ages ago, candlelight27 asked me to write something about Ivar dirty talking with his girlfriend while in public but he speaks Swedish so that only she can understand. Inspired by a post from imagineyourotp.





	Använd dina ord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candlelight27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/gifts).



We’re standing in line, waiting to order our lunch. Ivar is getting impatient, made obvious by the way his thumb begins to rub circles into my lower stomach.

“Igår natt, do you remember?” He emphasizes his words by pulling me closer. Of course I remember. I nod as subtly as I can, an affirmative ‘mhm’ barely making it past my lips. The chances that anyone else that’s within hearing distance can understand what he’s saying are slim but my heart still speeds up and I can’t stop myself from glancing at the people behind us. They seem oblivious to what is happening. A sharp pinch at my waist makes me turn my attention back to Ivar.

“Mina fingrar runt din hals, mina tänder mot din hud.” His hand wanders further up, tugging playfully at the scarf around my neck to remind me of the marks he left underneath it. Heat floods my face.

“You okay, love? Seem a little warm.” He asks as we step closer to the register. He sounds concerned but I can see the way his eyes glitter.

“I’m fine.” I manage to get out right before the cashier offers us a wide smile and greets us. Ivar immediately releases me, returning the smile and fishing his wallet out of his coat pocket. I’m so focused on studying my nails that I don’t notice he’s done placing our order. I snap out of it when he wraps an arm around me again, leading me towards a table at the back of the café.

“Jag längtar efter att se din röv bli alldeles röd i natt.” He says casually, nearly making me trip over my own feet in shock. Finally reaching the table, I hold on tightly to the backrest of my chair as if it could save me from my boyfriend’s lewd comments. I start to pull it back from the table only for Ivar to click his tongue in disapproval.

“Let me.” I immediately let go of the backrest. He moves behind the chair, pulling it out for me.

“Sitt, medan du fortfarande kan.” He practically purrs the foreign words.

 

I put the silverware down and shift on my chair, one hand smoothing the fabric of my skirt. A small groan catches my attention and I look up to find Ivar staring at me. The blue in his eyes is as good as gone, swallowed by the black of his pupils.

“Ivar?” I ask nervously while quickly glancing to the sides, hoping that no one else heard him groan. He’s actually behaved surprisingly well while eating but now both our plates are empty.

“I was just thinking…” He begins.

“About what?”

“Vad du har på dig under kjolen.” In spite of my best efforts to not give him any kind of reaction, I inhale sharply. The bastard smirks behind his glass as he takes a long sip of the water.

“It’s the ones I bought you, right? De röda med spets.” He asks in a husky voice. I nod. Damn him and that voice; it’s enough to make a slickness appear between my thighs. Ivar leans back, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Visa mig.” He orders. I stare back in confusion; how the hell am I supposed to do that in here? Ivar waits a few seconds for me to do something, then sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Sära på benen, stumpan.” I obey without thinking, legs falling open at his command. Ivar nudges at his fork and it falls to the ground. The woman at the next table briefly looks up from her coffee and cake but she's already lost interest by the time Ivar drops to the floor. He ‘searches' for the fork, eventually sticking his head under the table.

“Mmm, jag kan redan känna lukten.” I start pressing my legs together again but a slap to my ankle stops me. Ivar hums under the table, my red panties visible through the thin pantyhose. With every passing second I become more and more convinced that someone will catch us; the fear is oddly thrilling, setting my heart into a wild beat. Even as Ivar retreats from underneath the table my legs remain parted. I’m fiddling with the hem of my skirt, trying to look anywhere but at Ivar. I succeed; until he clears his throat and calls for my attention.

“Stumpan.” The bastard let his hair down. I want to comb through it but he’s just out of reach, unless I stand up and reach across the table. That would definitely get everyone’s attention. Ivar no doubt knows this and I realize that he’s trying to provoke me into begging him to take me home. It’s working. My thighs are already rubbing against each other in an attempt to find some relief. Just as I’m about to tell him that I’m ready to go home now, the waitress comes skipping.

“Everything taste good?” She’s beaming at Ivar and the arousal is briefly shoved aside in favour of jealousy.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Want me to bring a dessert menu?”

“What do you think, love?” Ivar asks me, drumming his fingers against the table. Fuck, those fingers. I shake my head.

“Använd dina ord.” Ivar reprimands in a sweet voice.

“N-no, we’re good. Thank you.” I blurt out, barely able to look the waitress in the eye.

“All right then, hope you two have a nice day.”

“We will.” Ivar says, picking another bill out of his pocket and sliding it across the table towards her. Getting up, I stare at the way his arms move as he puts the coat back on. Ivar reaches for his cane and holds his free hand out, motioning for me to take it. He doesn’t have to ask twice and I bite my lip to stop a groan as I feel the warmth and the calluses. Reaching the door, Ivar briefly lets go of me to hold it open. I’m already counting down the seconds until we reach the parking lot where the chauffeur is waiting for us.

“Do you always have to do things like this when we go out?” I ask as he reaches for my hand again.

“It’s not my fault you picked such a subpar café, I was just trying to make things more fun for the both of us.” His fingers effortlessly intertwine with mine.

“Besides, jag såg hur du ålade på stolen-” He chuckles at me as I hiss “Du gnuggade dina lår, spred din fukt. So obvious.” We arrive at the parking lot and Ivar sends a text, telling his driver that he can turn the car around now. While waiting for Egil to come get us Ivar begins to tug at my scarf again. Before I can protest he’s yanked it off of me, exposing the marks.

“What are you-” Ivar cuts me off by placing a large hand at my throat. He checks the surroundings, making sure that we’re alone. My eyes widen as he squeezes; not tight enough to cut off my breath but tight enough for the throbbing between my legs to grow ten times stronger. The instant he releases me I lunge forward; clawing desperately at his shoulders as I try to bring him closer to me, smothering him with kisses. He grabs a fistful of my hair, forcing me away from him. Egil pulls up to the curb and Ivar leans in to whisper in my ear.

“Såja, ‘sessan, take it easy-” He coos  “we’re in public.” With that, he releases me, adjusts his coat, and walks towards the car.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> igår natt - yesterday night  
> mina fingrar runt din hals, mina tänder mot din hud - my fingers around your throat, my teeth against your skin  
> jag längtar efter att se din röv bli alldeles röd i natt - I long to see your ass turn red tonight  
> sitt, medan du fortfarande kan - sit, while you still can  
> vad du har på dig under kjolen - what you're wearing under that skirt  
> de röda med spets - the red ones with lace  
> visa mig - show me  
> sära på benen, stumpan - spread your legs, poppet  
> jag kan redan känna lukten - I can already smell it  
> stumpan - poppet  
> använd dina ord - use your words  
> jag såg hur du ålade på stolen - I saw the way you squirmed on the chair  
> du gnuggade dina lår, spred din fukt - you rubbed your thighs, spread your moistness  
> såja, ‘sessan - there, (prin)cess


End file.
